


After You Left

by greatgreenpumpkin



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatgreenpumpkin/pseuds/greatgreenpumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short drabble POV piece from Raina, on Simon. The void he left behind, and her concern for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After You Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for my ashmin friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=for+my+ashmin+friends).



> For my fellow Quantico fans; For the Ashmin shippers.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing here, the characters and show belong to their respectful owners. This is merely just humble fan appreciation.

Ever eternally conflicted. After he left, the vacuum that remained, unbearable. I felt my soul drain through the hole in my heart and I was suffocated. Into the blackest void. My sister, as ever over protective and always looking outwards, couldn’t see what I could see within. 

A soul, in distress, a seed of light, that still remained in that heart, that still burned hopeful of being able to make it through the forest of darkness and actions that seem to what only to suffocate and serve to remind him of his sins and lack of self-worth.

I could see into that heart before he left. Those forlorn eyes, that remorseful face.

I could see into his soul. I’ve seen it before, the search for redemption. For forgiveness. For acceptance. I’ve seen it before, because I’ve worn it before.

It was now, at Thanksgiving that talking to him was something I prevent myself from doing. To give thanks for his kindness to me and to listen to whatever he wanted to say to me. To forgive him for misunderstandings. To let it go. To start anew. To maybe hope once more.

Someone once told me that my name meant queen, others, ‘wise guardian’, but I like ‘rain from the sky’ the best. Rain, in my culture and faith, is the beautiful rain of hope and mercy that quenches the thirsty hearts and deserts, and splits open seeds, brings forth life, light and the living from perceived death and emptiness. It is forgiveness from God. It is blessing and mercy. It is redemption.

I worry about you Simon and want to see you.

I smile, when I see you pick up when I dial you.

I’m glad you want to meet.

I’m happy that we can.

And we do.

And we catch up.

And now, I don’t know how to live without you.


End file.
